


Matchmaker

by CryptTheCryptid



Series: Gifts to the Server [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya and Mari are terrible match makers, Bad Matchmaking, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Marc knows Mari is Ladybug, Matchmaking, Trying to play cupid, please stop them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Marinette finds out Marc has a crush on Nathaniel and tries to set them up, what  could go wrong
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (one-sided), Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Gifts to the Server [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884247
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	1. Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Miraculous Ladybug Prompts I won't write myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786531) by [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489). 



> I was bored so I'm grabbing one of UN's prompts
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786531/chapters/65089903 <\-- this prompt to be specific

Marc was in love, sending sickeningly sweet looks and frequent glances in hopes crystal blue irises would meet his own. His classmates all could tell something about him was different. He was more expressive yet somehow even further away.

He would daydream the majority of science away and his grades were starting to reflect his lacking performance, so here he was in the library with Marinette and a stack of books taller than him stacked between them.

However their attempts at studying were soon abandoned and they instead opted to painting each-others nails and gossip about the most cliché topic in the world, boys.

"You don’t get it Marc," Mari giggled, wagging a freshly painted green nail in-front of her cousins face "Adrien is by far the prettiest boy in the world. He's a model for kwamis sake!"

Marc chuckled at the ladybug holder as he applied another coat of blue "Yea Adrien is nice to look at, we all know this Mari. But he has like no personality other than 'Sunshine Child' and Rose filled our class sunshine role _years_ ago." 

Marinette's gobsmacked expression tore a round of maniacal laughter from Marc "Yo, You look like I, pffft, you look like I, slapped you with a fish!"

"Speaking of fish, it seems one in the sea has caught your eye." Marc flushed at Marinette's statement "How did you know? Is it that obvious?"

Marinette chuckled "Don't worry, only I know. I am hurt that you didn't think I'd find out sooner. I'm your cousin after all, I know you better than anyone here."

Marc wanted to melt into the ground, of course Mari knew; why did he think he could hide it from _her_ of all people.

"Nathaniel huh? I can see why, you always were a hopeless romantic you would get along perfectly." she giggled before lighting up "Let me help!"

"Help?" Marc questioned "Help with what?"

Marinette snorted "Setting you two up silly! You guys would be the cutest couple!"

Marc's flush returned "Y-you really think so?"

"I know so! What do you say?"

Marc smiled "Deal"


	2. Matchmaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is a terrible matchmaker, she got it from somewhere

Marc regretted agreeing to Marinette. He was hiding in the bathroom currently, clutching to the chocolates Mari had shoved into his arms moments prior. Why did she think this was going to work?

Marinette's entire plan was for him to flirt with Nathaniel, or be near him all he could. They were in completely different classes and have different schedules how did she expect this to work?

It was all bearable at first - and usually made Marc laugh at the silly ideas she came up with - but Marc slowly but surely grew paranoid, was this really how you asked someone out? Was all this work going to be for nothing when he said no?

So when Marinette shoved chocolates into his hands and told him to 'shoot his shot' he obviously panicked. 'Shoot your shot' what kind of advice is that, you might as well just tell someone to fix a toilet by 'just fixing it'. He had yelled at her - not his proudest moment admittedly - and hid in the bathroom stall. He can hear a discussion from outside the door, and carefully exiting the stall and pressing his ear to the door he listens in.

* * *

It was muffled slightly but still audible, jeez these doors are thin 

"Girl why are you knocking on the boys bathroom door? You wanna try _that_ whole mess again?"

"Waaa Alya nooo, I wasnt, I was just, um, trying to get Marc out of his hiding spot?"

"Ok girl, why is Marc hiding then?"

"Oh well I found out that he liked someone so I've been encouraging him to be a bit more forward, so I gave him some chocolates and told him to go ask them out, but then he yelled at me, ran in here and now he wont come out."

"Maybe you were pushing him a bit much? He doesn't sound ready to confess yet, he probably needs some more time, yea?"

"What are you talking about Alya? I was following the advice you gave me?"

* * *

And _that_ my friends is when you know you have listened in on to much. Marc blinked staring at the door, carefully stepping back to the other exit that would take him around the corridor.

Dashing down the halls frantically glancing back to make sure the girls hadn't noticed, Marc didnt notice the other teen rounding the corner. Crashing into them with a muffled thump, Marc heard the snap of the chocolate both as it was crushed between their torsos.

"You look like you could use a hand there" 

"Thanks Luka"


	3. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka decides to be the voice of reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Juleka do not share a room because noone shares rooms with siblings of the opposite gender, especially teenagers. The room we met Luka in was a 'commons' area where they hang out with friends.

Marc had been led to the store to get replacement chocolates, before Luka turned the opposite way of school and lead him down to the dock his house was moored at that week. 

The house was almost identical to the last time he saw it. Not even the paint on the floor or walls had been painted over, leaving part of the deck covered in splotches of neon paint.

Luka lead him past the mess into his room. Marc sunk down onto the bed while Luka perched on his desk chair across from him.

They sat in silence for a while, Marc eating the destroyed chocolates as Luka stared at him. Neither made a sound other than Marc's munching till Luka broke the silence

"Care to tell me why you were running out of the bathroom at 11 in the morning like you just committed a murder? Or do you want to start with explaining what the chocolate is for?"

Wow the floors ere have a lot of wood, so, woody.

"Hey" Luka snapped in front of Marc's face "I'm talking to ya Marc, got anything to say or do I get to say it?"

"Say what, there is nothing to say, the only thing you'd be saying is nothing, because there is nothing to say, nope zilch zero nothing, no sir"

Luka's unimpressed face clearly showed his opinion on the matter "Well what I think happened is Marinette found out you like Nathaniel and tried to set you up. And speaking from experience Mari is terrible at matchmaking."

"what do you mean 'speaking fro-"

"shhhh lets not worry about that right now. I'm gonna go on a limb and say you were running from her when we bumped into eachother?"

Marc slumped in defeat "Is it really that bad?"

Luka chuckled "Here try this instead."

* * *

Marc walked to the art room, everyone should be out at the moment. Nathaniel would most likely be working late with Mr. Carracci's keys. 

Gathering his courage Marc stepped in. And sure enough Nathaniel was at his seat hunched over what must be the panels for their next comic. Marc coughed lightly and Nathaniel snapped to attention, turning t'words him. "Oh hey Marc. Ya need something?"

"Yes actually." Nathaniel hummed

"Can I help you get it?"

"Sure, Nathaniel Kurtzberg would you do me the honor of letting me hold your heart?" Nathaniel smiled, with a faint blush on his face.

"Of course you dork."


End file.
